


Luminosity

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu





	1. Chapter 1

在村里吃过晚饭后，同事们就开着车先回了镇里。黄景瑜把自己的背包拎进屋里，尹昉正背对他铺床。好在现在是夏天不用特意找被褥，村支书派人送了床凉席，住宿问题就算是被解决了。

不上课的时候尹昉穿的就像是个出门遛弯的老大爷，已经被洗得变了形的条纹T，下面一个大裤衩，他骨架又小，整个人在衣服里显得晃晃荡荡。

他把枕头留下，换了条新的枕巾，自己拿着那条旧枕巾和一床毛巾被，“那边屋好久没住人了，今天一看都发霉了，你在这睡吧，我卷席子去……”

身后突如其来的拥抱让尹昉恍惚以为回到了两年前，还没回过神来，黄景瑜就啃上了他的脖子，是实打实真的啃，不是往昔带有浓情蜜意的吮吻，牙齿切进皮肤，像是要把那皮肉撕咬吞咽一样。

疼痛和恐惧使他去推身后的人，身后的人一愣，松了手。他回过头刚想说些什么，却又被死死扣住了下颌，黄景瑜的手下失了分寸，捏得他生疼，吻又严丝合缝的落下来，剥夺掉每一丝呼吸的权利。在接近窒息的时候，尹昉本来还在推拒的手顿了一下，然后放到了黄景瑜的肩膀上。

 

 

这个动作像是拔出了手榴弹的拉环，扣动了狙击枪的扳机，一只手摸进T恤里，揉按着他后腰的敏感区，等他双腿发软站不住倒在床上时，又游走到他前胸，掐住了早就已经硬挺起来的乳尖。

尹昉在亲吻里发出一声含糊的痛呼，猛地抓了一把黄景瑜有些长了的头发，对方才肯放开他。他用力地呼吸着新鲜空气，而闷热的暑天却好像不能把氧气挤进他的肺里。黄景瑜一手揉着他变得越软越热的腰，一手掀起他T恤，把头伸了进去。

他能感觉到对方尖尖的虎牙咬在了乳头上，甚至还揪起一点。肯定破皮了，尹昉迷迷糊糊地想着。下一秒，湿热粗糙的舌面就舔了上来，令人头皮发麻的快感里带着一点点难以言说的刺痛。

那人就在他衣服里面又吸又咬，还不停地抓捏他的胸肌，好像真的能吸出点什么一样。他低眼往下看，衣服下那一团动来动去，充满了一种隐晦的色情感。

他伸手去找黄景瑜的腰带，带着不自觉的颤抖。这不对，我们已经分手了。尹昉闭着眼睛。手指打开腰带扣的一瞬间，对方直接捞起他腿将大裤衩和内裤都一把拽了下来。衣物粗暴地划过黏着汗水的皮肤，引起一串火辣辣的疼痛。

 

 

有什么对不对，如果要说不对，那从他们两个开始，就没有什么对的。他爱上了一个男人，和他上床交媾，甚至期希和他过一辈子，一桩一件，都是被人指点的罪过。

错了就错了，没人规定过分手后的两个人打一炮犯法，只要对方还能对他硬的起来，他就还想和他搞上床。他想要黄景瑜，从灵魂到肉体，他恨不得就这样用拥抱把他揉进身体里，再也没有任何人任何猜忌能让他们分离。

尹昉的双手被黄景瑜用T恤打结困住，光裸着身体对他打开双腿。黄景瑜头发凌乱，大开的裤裆里探出紫红色粗长的一根，膨大的头端正顶着尹昉微微张合的后穴。

他目不转睛的盯着黄景瑜手上的动作，看他的大手是怎么抚过那将要进入他身体的性器，想象着在分开两年里对方进行的每一次自渎。这使他酸了鼻子，前面一根却翘得更高，头端小口微微张开，在没有任何抚慰的情况下流出清液。

穷乡僻壤，他又是独身生活，润滑剂是肯定没有的，替代品可能有，但现在都正精虫上脑，谁也想不起来去找，只能就着两个人的前液做扩张。

分手之后尹昉自己从来都没弄过后面，他本来就是在这方面堪称寡淡的人，失去了激起欲望的对象之后，除却解决必要生理需求，他素得清汤寡水。

此刻后面肠道里的肌肉如第一次一样抗拒这外来的手指，但对方却好像已经没有了第一次时的温情与耐心，动作蛮横用力。钝痛感在他大脑皮层上划来划去，他所能做的不过只有用力呼吸，试图稀释疼痛和紧张。

 

 

等到里面的三根手指可以展开时，黄景瑜抽出了手指，拎着他的腿往外压了压，把住那瘦而有力的腰，直接把一整根全部捅了进去。

突如其来的侵入让尹昉浑身肌肉不由自主的绷紧，肠道死死的箍着他，好像要把他挤断在里面。然而黄景瑜却没有任何缓冲，提腰抽出又撞入，动作大开大合，没有技巧也没有讨好，如同只是要操开这里。

他看见尹昉的手指紧紧抠着T恤，指节用力到发白。那只手也紧紧攥在他心上，像是要榨出两年来所有的思念和委屈，混着血和着泪，随着每一下搏动全都流出来。

这是一场不可能尽兴的性爱，两个人仿佛只是在倾泄那些无处安放不可言说的感情，在痛苦中溺毙自己又期希着对方的拯救。

身下人换气的嗬嗬声干涩而短促，没有一点往昔动情呻吟的缱绻和黏腻。他想要吻他，给他最极致的欢愉，却又想操坏他，让他像一个破布娃娃一样在自己身下予索予求，不能反抗不能离开。

爱意被时光浓缩，变成了分辨不出的味道，两种念头在黄景瑜脑子里打架，让他更加焦躁。肠道不再是刑罚一样的紧张，像是无数小嘴，吮吸着他挽留着他，求他给予更多快感。

黄景瑜微微调整一下角度，整根抽出，然后用力撞入，一声呻吟就从尹昉喉咙里被漏出。他昔日的爱人上身微微反弓，盘在他腰上的腿收紧，脚趾难耐的抓过他的后腰，腰臀也不自主的追逐快感，迎合着他抽插的动作。

洪水终于冲破了堤坝，他不再有所保留，每一下都重重顶在前列腺上。呻吟或者叫喊，都被尹昉扼在喉咙里，只能流出一星半点的讯息，远远猜不透真心。

心被烫了一个口子，青烟袅袅，要绕住他的视线，困住他的魂灵。你还爱不爱我。他想问，问不出口，喉咙里被哽住，失了所有的声音。

 

 

尹昉觉得自己如同一叶小舟，在暴风雨夜行过波涛肆虐的海峡，海浪想要倾覆他毁灭他，但又始终把着最后一线不肯让他跌入深渊。

他被黄景瑜顶得往上一动一动的，剧烈的快感使他看不清眼前的东西，只能毫无焦点的望着房梁。那里有一根木头，撑起整个屋顶的一根木头，被常年的烟火燎得黑一块灰一块，沉默又压抑。

他们彼此像是干涸了太久的沙漠，失去生机尘土飞扬，这场床事如同暴雨浇落下来，却无济于事，他们回不到两年前，明天早上天一亮，太阳一出来，所有的滋润都变成了虚无的水蒸气。

有雨水真的落了下来，落在他光裸的胸膛上，一滴两滴。你在哭吗？他在越发密集的冲撞里，想要抬起手摸摸身上人的脸，却被束缚住，落下来，听凭对方带给他死亡般的高潮。

黄景瑜也很快射在他身体里，倒下来时怕压到他，躺在一边才把他圈进怀里。这大概是这场沉默的性爱里最像恋人的时刻，一人用尚且脱力的指尖去触碰对方的胸膛，另一人将沾着泪水的眼睛埋在对方汗湿的发顶。

 

 

片刻温存过后，尹昉费力地把自己的手腕从T恤里拆出来，推开黄景瑜，双脚触到地面的一瞬间又转回头，在床上找了一件黄景瑜的白背心套上。

黄景瑜整个人都比他大一号，那件背心在他肩上将滑不滑，下摆又整好遮至臀部，随着他别扭而虚浮的脚步若隐若现出一段弧度。

有白色和透明的液体顺着大腿内侧流到腘窝，尹昉却好似毫无察觉，像是每个普通的早上一样，给铁壶灌上水，放在炉子上。他低下身想要捡两块木炭丢炉子里，表情却一下变得很微妙。 

那两条大白长腿在黄景瑜面前晃来晃去，晃得他心烦意乱，赶在邪火再起之前他也下了床，帮尹昉加了炭又吹大了火。要不是一个只穿上衣一个只穿下衣，忽略掉三十多度的气温，竟还有股子围炉夜话的氛围。

“你回去躺着吧，我一会给你倒水。”最后还是黄景瑜先开了口，尹昉也不客气，点点头，拿那件明显已经不能穿了的T恤把凉席上沾了两人体液的地方擦了擦，又擦了擦自己大腿上的东西。

夏天水烧得快，黄景瑜倒了大半盆子热水，往里面丢了一块自己的毛巾，打湿帮尹昉擦了一遍后背，就被对方拦住了，“我自己来。”


	2. Chapter 2

晚上回到住处的时候，尹昉已经吃完了饭在一边改作业，桌上有一两道凉菜，拿纱网罩着。“你不用给我留饭，我们都在一起吃了。”黄景瑜把工作服和安全帽往边上一放，打开水龙头就要开始冲。

尹昉走过来关了水龙头，拎过一个暖瓶一个盆。“你自己兑着洗吧，地下水太凉了。”说着又回去把桌上的菜收到立柜上，拿下一个碗，从锅里倒出绿豆汤，“洗完把这个喝了。”

黄景瑜把背心兜头脱下来，有衣服的地方和没有盖着的成了两个明显的颜色，有些地方甚至出现了红色的晒伤，用手一碰就火燎燎的疼。他冲完也不擦，光着膀子任其风干，搬个马扎往院子里一坐，边喝绿豆汤边摇着蒲扇。

尹昉往院子里扫了一眼，就看见那皮肤上自带的“背心”。他皱起眉毛，走到黄景瑜面前低头看了一眼，然后就出门了，也不吱声，留黄景瑜一个人在那纳闷。

一会尹昉就拿着什么回来了，黄景瑜伸头看了看，某种绿色植物的枝条。尹昉把那枝条掰开，用手指蘸了汁液，“有点疼，你忍着点。”黄景瑜似懂非懂的点点头，等着那疼痛感降下来，却只感觉到对方指腹轻柔地蹭过晒伤的地方。

“这个是什么？”他低下头让尹昉涂颈后。“芦荟，我找小卖部大婶折的，还有哪里？”尹昉四下里看了一圈，确定都涂过之后，才直起身来，手腕却被黄景瑜一把抓住。

 

 

尹昉低头看被抓着的手，黄景瑜以为他不高兴了，下意识的松了一下，却又很快紧紧抓住。他张张嘴，犹豫着问：“你……你这个夏天结束后，就要回去了？”

站着的人笑了，眼角挂着夕阳金红色的糖浆：“你们怎么今天都在问我这个问题？”“我们？”“嗯，孩子们也问我来着。对，这个学期完了，我就回去了。”尹昉把芦荟折下来的那段丢进垃圾桶里，“你现在在哪？”

“县局里，这次也算是被借调，好几个地方都要改造电路。”“你不在原来那里了？”黄景瑜点点头，拇指蹭过尹昉手腕上昨天留下的那道印子，“你走了之后，我就辞职了，后来这边招人，开的条件不错，我过来考，就考上了。”

“你们这次要干几个月？”“这个村子大概一个多月吧。你呢？什么时候回去？”“七月底，比你们走晚点。”

黄景瑜嗯了一声，不说话了。尹昉等了一会，抖了抖手腕：“还有什么事吗？我作业还没改完。”黄景瑜摇摇头，松开手，让他进屋去了。

旧情人相见又在一个房檐下相处，到处都是令人沉默的尴尬。晚上黄景瑜早一步卷了席子和毯子，要去隔壁屋，尹昉却往床内侧坐了坐：“那边霉还没铲呢，你在这睡吧。”

他看着黄景瑜站在那里犹豫，又道：“你结婚了吗？”这是废话，但他还是问了，黄景瑜摇摇头。“你有交往对象？”这也是废话，黄景瑜又摇摇头。

尹昉侧身靠墙躺下，背对着他说：“不会对你干什么的，快睡吧，明天你不是还要早起？”

他闭着眼等了一会，才感觉到对方慢慢在床上坐下然后躺在另外半边，他又往里挪了点。对方却翻了个身，不知道是对着他还是背着他。又过了一会，才听见那人闷闷的声音：“昉儿，我有点热。”

久违的称呼和撒娇语气让尹昉不自觉的抖了一下，他转过身和对方面对面，摸到头顶的扇子。“快睡吧。”他一边扇一边催促道，对方闭着眼睛嗯了一声，眼角却红了起来。

他不得不放下扇子，用手去揩那点泪花。“你今年都三十了吧？还是个哭包？”黄景瑜抱住他的腰，把头埋进他胸膛：“我好想你。”

尹昉也眨眨酸了的眼睛：“我也想你。”有东西湿润了他衣服，他只是一下一下给怀里人顺着背。


End file.
